My First Fanfic
by blanketfacecookie
Summary: Elektra's story one stormy night in the coldest April ever
1. Chapter 1

(Elektra's POV)

Cold and dark, were a few ways to describe the haunting images floating in my head. It had been a month since these images were only a picture in reality touching the very essence of my very fragile life. The very mention or thoughts of these images made me shiver and quiver.

The night it happened I was only fourteen years old in bed, having a peaceful sleep. The Glowing moon was shining through the peak in my bedroom curtains onto the beaming blue walls. There was a BANG and a CRASH from downstairs disturbing me from my sleep. I thought it was just the younger kids, but little did I know it was something more. After a minute or so lying in my bed I decided to go and investigate the strange noise.

I groggily lifted my dead weight body out of the comfort of my warm bed and onto the freezing wooden floor. Strolling over to the big bunker of a chest I have to call my drawers I lifted out a woollen jumper and slowly placed it over my head to it was covering my light vest top. I slipped on my UGGS and reached for the handle of my door in the silencing dark.

When I opened the door, the light of the hall hit me like a thousand bullets. I struggled to make my way to the stairs of my newly found care home. Step by Step the noise from downstairs was getting louder and louder. I could hear talking and the THUD of feet hitting the ground of the plastic floor. It was confusing it was still early hours, the younger children should be making a much noise as possible, only having about half an hour before bed. But I couldn't hear any children just the talking of some strange voices.

Earlier that day I had decided to play a prank on Liam. I chose to hit him with as many water balloons as possible. He ended up getting a cold and had to stay in bed for the rest of the night while I had to stay in my room and think about what I had done. I don't know how Mike had found out but I'm guessing that one of the little kids had saw me and decided to be a goody two shoes and tell on me.

When I got to the final step I stopped rudely and peered over to the empty hall where to my confusion there in the corner was the window shattered into pieces. I started to worry, my heart started to beat faster and faster, the hairs in the back off my neck started to stand up. I was about to make my way back upstairs to the comfort of my bed when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

_**Should I continue or not please review and tell me **__**.**__** Disclaimer I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Elektra's POV)**_

"AGHHHH" I scream. The hand resting on my shoulder like a ton of bricks quickly moves to replace itself over my mouth. I hear subtle movements coming from the living room like a sly fox hunting its prey. I can slowly find myself fading away from the current situation, into a lifeless sleep. The last thing I feel is myself being lifted up into a pair of strong arms and being comfortably placed into a bulk of a chest.

The next thing I knew I was lying in the frame of a wooden bed, on top of a green lumpy mattress, my eyes fixed on a point in a creamy coloured ceiling. I had woken up only minutes earlier to the blurriness of a room. I had rubbed my eyelids to get the debris of a rough sleep out of my eyes. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes again was that I was not in my room, but in the shape of those that could only belong to a teenage boy.

For the next few minutes I lay on the bed in complete silence trying to figure out where I was and what exactly was going on. I contemplated on whether to get up and investigate what was happening downstairs or go back to my room and try to forget about the whole thing.

I still had no clue whose room I was in but whoever it was had a strange sense of smell. The room was covered in a thin fog of steam and dust that I could barely see the outline of the furniture. It was so over whelming that I couldn't even bear to think of all the possible reasons not to go outside and investigate.

I ran straight to a door on the other side of the bed and reached for the handle. It was not that hard to find like mine had been. The street lights outside the bedroom were glowing like a fire ball, lighting the street and surprisingly even the darkest corners of the bedroom.

I felt a gush of wind as the door brushed against my side as an attempt to get open. I softly stepped onto the dirty yellow carpet and trudged across the hall to where I came to a stop. The quiet darkness of the hall was scaring and thrilling. But it was not compared to the feelings I felt when I saw a faint outline of a person standing in front of the smashed window where the moon had stopped to spend the night


End file.
